


Beautiful

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Ringo thinks George is beautiful, George doesn't quite understand why.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Starrison Week





	Beautiful

Ringo pulled off his tie, walking through the hotel room. Sitting on the bed, he looked up to see George standing in front of a hanging mirror, tapping at his canine teeth.

"Are ye teeth botherin' ya?" he asked. George turned, finger still hovering beside his mouth.

"I mean... don't they bother you?" George asked and Ringo tilted his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Whaddya mean?" 

"I mean, like-" he started pacing, "they're so big and long and sharp. Makes me look like a vampire." 

"Aw but you're a cute vampire," Ringo giggled and booped George's nose, who only looked down to the ground. "You really don't like them?" He questioned and George shook his head. "..how?"

"How can you like them?! They make me look so weird and crazy.." Ringo gasped involuntarily.

"They do not! Georgie, your fangs are beautiful!" George chuckled and rolled his eyes, Ringo hit him in the arm. "I'm serious! The way they make you smile, huge and crooked, you just look so happy when you do it. And even a little smirk could light up the room. And the way they make your bottom lip stick out gives you this soft feature that is just so precious and-" Ringo ranted on, half forgetting that George was still in the room as he poured his heart out for this man. George stared in disbelief as Ringo moved on from his fangs to other details. Like the creases that formed every time he flashed that bright, wild grin, or the tiny hairs that bridged across his eyebrows, or how his eyes shined and eyelashes dusted lightly across perfectly sculpted cheeks. 

Ringo finally stopped after about 5 minutes straight (well not technically straight but yknow) to catch his breath.

"You really think all that?" George asked, self consciously touching his face. 

"Of course, love. Yer beautiful." Ringo replaced George's hand with his own, stroking his cheek with his thumb. One of those soft grins broke free and Ringo couldn't help but to smile back. George leaned in, Ringo following until their lips met. George wrapped his arm around Ringo's waist and pulled him closer until he was almost on top of him. Ringo moved his fingers through George's hair at the same tempo of their lips, moving lovingly in sync. George broke the kiss, staring up into Ringo's big blue eyes. He swore he could see whole galaxies in them sometimes. 

"Ritch,"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're beautiful too." Now it was Ringo's turn to induce the red-cheeked smiled the two shared. He went to 'I love you' but was stopped by the entrancing lips of George Harrison once more. But that was fine. They didn't need words.


End file.
